


Back to the Future

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Phil of the Future
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Diffy family finally goes back to the future after a couple years stranded in the 21st century. Phil is feeling depressed due to leaving Keely behind back in the past, but soon he meets a friendly girl who the family seems to adjust to and like named Allison Teslow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I once had this idea invade on me in the middle of the night. I just thought it'd be nice to do, let me know if you'd like me to continue, I just did this for fun and a random idea which attacked my brain. This might be the only chapter unless you'd like to read more about Allison. I only own my OCs.

The Time Machine finally stopped and the Diffy's were back where they belong. Barbara and Lloyd were proud of their accomplishments and they got out and went to their home in the year 2121. Phil and Pim followed their parents, but Phil had his head hanging low.

"What's wrong son?" Lloyd asked. "We're finally home!"

"Oh, I know, but," Phil sighed. "I'm gonna miss Keely."

"Well look on the bright side, Phil, she could be dead by this time!" Pim laughed.

"Pim, that's not nice." Barbara scolded.

"Come on, we got a lot of unpacking to do." Lloyd said as the Diffys went back to their home after so long. As they went inside, there came a girl with blonde hair with ocean blue eyes with a dark blue shirt with a white-collar and neon shoes that sparkled with each step she took. She had on a darker blue skirt. Lloyd noticed this girl. "Oh, hello there."

"Hello," the girl greeted. "I just moved in next door."

Phil turned to the girl and his eyes widened. It was strange how much this girl looked like Keely from the 21st century.

"Hey..." Phil greeted weakly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Allison Teslow." the girl gave her name, which shocked the Diffy family.

"Well... umm... Hello there, Allison," Barbara greeted warmly. "We were just on vacation and we're back now."

"Oh, did you folks go far?" Allison smiled.

"We went to the 21st century, it was boring." Pim rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'd like to go there, I heard my great-grandmother Keely, a famous news reporter before she retired, went to school around that time at H.G. Wells School." Allison sounded interested.

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Allison?" Barbara offered.

Allison smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure that'd be okay with my parents. Not to mention my sister."

"You have a sister?" Pim sounded interested.

"Yeah, she's a little pain," Allison rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'd like to join you for dinner."

"Come on in then." Lloyd smiled and led Allison to the future home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs. Diffy." Allison smiled as she wandered inside the Diffy's 22nd century home.

"Of course." Babara smiled.

"You okay, Phil?" Allison turned to Phil with a puzzled smile. She noticed his face was red around her. Allison dropped her smile. "What's wrong?"

"You just look so much like Keely," Phil replied. "I don't know..."

"You like me, don't ya?" Allison gave a playful shove. "My great-grandmother used to tell me stories all the time about you when she lived with us."

"Where does your grandmother live now?" Lloyd couldn't help but ask.

"Retirement home," Allison replied. "She moved out herself, she didn't wanna feel like she was holding us back with taking care of her."

"Do you visit her often?" Pim asked.

"Oh yes, every Sunday," Allison replied, then turned to Phil. "Why don't you come meet her sometime? I think she'd love to meet you!"

"I-I don't know, Allison," Phil bit his lip. He was curious if Keely would even remember him or care to. He also couldn't believe Keely wasn't that far from him, even when he was in or out of the future. "What if... she remembers me? In a bad way? I kind of abandoned her when we went back to the future."

"I'm sure she won't mind," Allison gave a friendly smile again. "Grammy Keely's always kind to others, especially my friends!"

Phil smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get some dinner." Lloyd went to the dinner table with Barbara. Allison got close with Phil and Pim sat in her usual spot. Lloyd took a deep inhale once they were in their futuristic dining room. "I can't believe it's been this long, feels like only yesterday we were here before our vacation."

"Probably was only yesterday, Dad." Pim joked.

"Time travel's always so confusing," Barbara rubbed her head. "I remember when we went to prehistoric times and picked up Curtis."

"Curtis?" Allison asked.

"Our old pet caveman," Phil said. "Before we got here, we quickly went back home and took him to where he belonged. Dad says we'd break the time space continuum or something if we brought him with us in the future."

"I get that, we once went to a very far time for my Spring Break, and I pulled the plug to Atlantis and sunk it, I'm so clumsy." Allison smiled apologetically.

"You make mistakes?" Pim laughed.

"I'm not perfect." Allison smirked. "Anyhoo, what's for dinner, Mrs. Diffy?"

"How about some spray meatloaf?" Barbara offered which made the kids shudder. Barbara noticed this and laughed. "How about some pizza instead?"

"Cheese!" Phil cheered.

"Pepperoni!" Pim cheered.

"I don't mind sharing cheese with Phil." Allison said, slightly blushing.

"One of each," Barbara said taking out a can and spraying a large tray to make big plates full of gooey, melted cheese pizza, still bubbling. It looked as though it came right out of the oven. "Pepperoni for Pim, cheese for Phil and Allison, and olives and mushrooms for Lloyd and I."

"Oh Barbara, you sure know how to spray a pizza." Lloyd said as he grabbed a sticky slice of the future food. "How on Earth did we survive without this technology?"

"Honestly, if I went without my wizard I'd probably die," Allison chuckled. "Thank Ricky Zink I got one for my birthday last year."

"Say Phil, didn't you take a test with a boy named Ricky Zink?" Pim asked as she took a bite.

"Oh yeah..." Phil remembered. He then turned to Allison as she had a questioning look on her face about the inventor of the wizard. "You might not believe this, but when I had a test in school, I was sitting right next to THE Ricky Zink!"

"No, way!" Allison gaped.

"Yes, way!" Phil told her.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"I even gave him a sketch of the wizard and told him to hang onto it, it might come in handy someday."

"Wow Phil, you probably saved the future." Allison smiled. "I still think you should come with me to see Grammy Keely."

"I don't want to impose-"

"I insist, tomorrow, we go to the retirement village and we meet my Grammy."

Phil smiled. "It's a date..."

"Great!" Allison smiled and continued to eat her dinner with the Diffy family as she listened at their stories about the past in the 21st century.


End file.
